


it's hard, so hard, to leave you alone

by crookedspoon



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism Kink, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Fic, Kinky Domesticity, Laundry, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Jason Todd, Wife Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick lets Jason in on a not-so secret fantasy of his.





	it's hard, so hard, to leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).

> hey kuro, i herd u liek wifey jason so i wrote u some. Also written for the Bottom Jason Todd challenge. (Is there an AO3 collection for this and I just can't fin it?)
> 
> I've had like 1k of this languishing around since the end of April. I was working on something else back then, but Dick's dirty talk is a thing that's hard to ignore. I'm so happy to finally be able to bring you wifey content again. There's another one in the pipeline :')

Jason is still wobbly on his legs when he begins puttering around the room to remove any evidence of the mess they've made. Dick can be so merciless, but Jason asked for it, so he's not in any position to complain. Still, he has to grip the cabinets hard and suppress a groan every time he bends low.

"That one's still good," Dick comments as Jason picks up a t-shirt off the floor and throws it into the laundry basket he's carrying.

Jason takes a sniff and coughs, wrinkling his nose. "Seriously? What destroyed your fucking sense of smell?"

Dick is spread out on the covers, naked as you please, watching Jason like the lazy bastard that he is and, to top it all off, stroking himself while doing so. That guy has no shame.

To be fair, Jason is in his birthday suit as well, but he doesn't feel quite so showy about it. In fact, he'd rather slip into something comfy – or even not so comfy – if it means shielding himself from Grayson's eyes. They're burning on his backside. Jason shoves the laundry basket harder against his hip.

"Sure you gotta do that right now?" Dick asks, uncrossing his ankles and spreading his legs.

"What would you have me do instead?" Jason responds, trying hard not roll his eyes. He's pretty sure of the answer he's gonna get.

"Come ride me," Dick says, wagging his cock at Jason. "Come on, love. I know you want this. Why deny yourself?"

Easy: because he's still sore from their most recent bout of love-making. Or whatever they want to call it. Fact is, Jason is not sure he could take Dick again this soon.

So Jason ignores him and walks over to his apron drawer to pull out his favorite: the one with the print that says, 'Don't do anything to the cook.' Jason keeps it on the top for easy access, because sometimes he actually wants to get some work done and not have Dick bend him over every available surface and at the slightest opportunity that presents itself. Not that it's always successful. Dick maintains there's wiggle room as long as Jason is not actually cooking.

Turns out easy access was a bad idea: there are incriminating white spots on the black lettering.

Jason clicks his tongue and holds the offending item up so Dick can see. "You do that on purpose." He's watched him jack off over his lingerie drawer often enough to know the signs by now.

"You _could _still wear it if you really wanted me to be hands off, you know."

But Dick, smug bastard that he is, knows Jason is not going to. It's dirty, for Christ's sake.

So all that's left is for Jason to roll his eyes, throw the apron in with the rest of the laundry and leave Dick where he lies. Or perhaps not all. Perhaps he should have taken the time to throw something on. He's getting too used to being naked around Dick. That can't be good.

At the very least, Dick has the decency to wait until Jason is done programming the washing machine and pressing 'Start' before winding his arms around Jason's waist and rubbing his cock against the crack of his ass. 

"Jesus, Grayson, you horny fuck. Don't you ever have enough?" Jason starts and nearly trips over the empty laundry basket at his feet. He had noticed Dick leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed, but in his focus on doing the laundry, he must have dismissed him as no danger. What the fuck is happening to Jason? He's getting too trusting around Dick. So much so that he hadn't noticed him creeping up behind him until he was pressing close. Or maybe he didn't want to notice.

"Of you and your gloriously delicious ass?" Dick murmurs against the back of Jason's neck. "Never."

Jason moans through compressed lips when Dick bites his skin. He tells himself anyone would make a noise when teeth are clamping down on them. Just not all of them would get this aroused over it. Blood is rushing to his cock. He feels it stirring again.

"You see, I dream about it all day long," Dick says and smacks Jason's ass. "Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane at work."

"What does?"

"Oh, you know. Imagining you perched on the edge of my desk, squirming ever so prettily on my fingers."

It should come as no surprise when Dick rubs said fingers over Jason's well-used hole, but Jason gasps anyway. He's quite sensitive, you see.

"I can just picture it," Dick continues and curls his digits into Jason. "That cute blush on your face, the strap of your apron sliding off your shoulder – sky blue, I think – while you're whimpering and pleading for me to fuck you with my fingers."

Jason is panting and latching onto the washing machine in front of him now. He's no great fan of Dick's exhibitionist fantasies but his heart is beating heavy and in time with the rotation of the drum.

"You, gripping the edge of my desk and twitching your hips minutely, trying to keep them from trembling." Dick uses his hips to guide his fingers deeper into Jason. "Fuck, it makes me so hot I just want to slam your back onto the desk and slam into you myself. Show everyone what a good wife you are, how you love taking my cock and how good you are at taking it. Everyone is gonna want to gather around and admire you."

Jason breathes out raggedly. Dick's free hand brushes over Jason's hair. Pins and needles explode like a gas cloud across his skin and Jason shudders.

"You have no idea how often I've been caught with a blissed-out grin on my face. 'Dreaming of your wife again, huh?' they'd ask me while I'm trying to compose myself again. But you make it so difficult."

"Not my fault you can't keep it together," Jason says but nearly chokes on it. Dick thinks of him at work? His chest twinges something fierce at that revelation.

"I imagine," Dick says, winding his hand around Jason's throat like a snare, most likely to keep him from interrupting. "Hear me out: I imagine my colleagues gathered in a circle around us, all jerking off as I'm driving you insane with pleasure. If you wanted, you could also show everyone what a good wife you are and ride me in my office chair. In fact, I'd love it."

Jason can also picture it, that self-satisfied smirk on Dick's face as he leans back with his heads threaded behind his head and lets Jason do all the work. Not like it hasn't happened before.

He bites his lip and tries to ignore the weird, wavery feeling in his chest, concentrating instead on the way Dick is rubbing his erection against Jason's ass in time with his prodding fingers. Fuck, his knees are gonna give out soon. He should have worn that apron, after all; he wasn't ready for Dick to jump him again so quickly. Really, that guy is insatiable and sometimes Jason holds off on coming for as long as he can just to save his sanity. 

He'd been weak today and thought for sure that Dick would be fucked out for at least another five minutes. That's what Jason gets for underestimating him.

Abruptly, Dick slides out his fingers. Jason whines despite himself. 

Dick kicks the laundry basket aside, turns Jason around, and backs him into the washing machine. His kisses are fierce, his cock hot and hard against Jason's thigh.

"This is what I'm thinking about a lot, too," Dick says with a smirk before sinking down in front of him and slurping Jason's cock down to the hilt.

"Fuck," Jason yelps. He didn't see that coming. 

Tears are prickling in his eyes. Dick's mouth is so slick and hot, and Jason is fully hard in an instant. His hips are developing a life on their own and buck up, forcing his cock impossibly deeper into Dick's throat.

Dick's eyes go wide for a moment, but other than that he doesn't even care. He just accommodates, moaning around Jason's cock and making jolts of electricity sizzle through him. Dick's mouth is so deliriously good that Jason wants to grab his head and guide it up and down his length, the way Dick so often does with him.

When he slides his fingers through Dick's hair, however, Dick stops him. Laces his fingers through Jason's and keeps them on either side of Jason's thighs.

"Keep your hips still," he says as he pulls off with the most pornographic expression Jason has seen on him in a while. Which is saying something.

"How on Earth—?"

"Unless it's your way of saying how badly you want my cock inside you. In which case, go on."

Jason's hips lock up immediately. He might have liked setting his own pace, but not if it means giving Dick the wrong idea.

Dick's eyes linger on his, bright with mischief and dark with lust at the same time, as he takes Jason into his mouth again. His cock bends obscenely as it forces itself through the tight ring of muscles at the back of Dick's throat. When it slides through, Jason tips his head back and moans, tears trembling on his lashes. 

Jason doesn't understand. They're both equally naked, and Dick is kneeling in front of him, but somehow he still manages to make Jason feel like holding the short end of the stick. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Dick could make what Jason would have considered a submissive act seem benevolent.

Jason all but crushes Dick's hands as Dick starts fucking his face on Jason's cock in earnest. It doesn't help that the increasing spin of the washing machine adds to the razor-edge pleasure that is buzzing through him. Hot tears trail down his cheeks, mixing with his sweat, tickling him. He sobs. Dick's throat constricts around the head of Jason's cock so exquisitely, he thinks he might be launched into a new plane of existence.

It's a pity that Jason's vision is blurry because that way he can't fully appreciate how beautiful Dick looks when he's choking on Jason's cock. (At least the soundtrack is unfiltered.) Jason has to fill out the details from memory: Dick's long, glistening lashes, the sweat-slick strands that are clinging to his forehead, his cherry-red cheeks that are puffing out with every breath he wants to take but can't.

It's a mesmerizing sight that Jason drinks in greedily before Dick inevitably breaks his focus. Jason's eyes roll into the back of his head and he gets swept up in the liquid pleasure of Dick's mouth.

It's only when Jason's thighs twitch and tremble that Dick releases him from this sweet torture. Jason's brain takes a moment to catch up with what's happening and by that time, Dick has caught his breath again. His hands travel up Jason's arms, inducing more involuntary shivers, and Dick follows them, raising himself on tiptoe to kiss Jason. Or rather, to shove his tongue into his mouth again. 

Jason opens right up for him, bending down slightly, desperation writ large in every hitch of breath, every broken moan, every full body shudder. Dick's lips are slippery with spit and tickle Jason's as they slide wetly against his own.

Dick maneuvers him onto the washing machine and the vibrations juddering through him aggravate his raw nerve endings. It feels like too much, but at the same time, he can't stop now. His legs spread automatically.

"You good?" Dick asks as he wipes the drool off his own chin and wraps his hand around Jason's slicked-up cock.

Jason moans and he curls down to rest his forehead against Dick's. It's just as slippery as the rest of them. "Yeah."

Dick nudges him with his head and hikes Jason's thigh higher. Jason swallows when Dick's cockhead circles his fucked-out hole leisurely. He is so sore, but he still wants it, wants the comfort of Dick's body pressed against his own, of Dick's hands digging into his flesh possessively, of Dick's cock driving inside him as though he has no say in it.

"Jason, I want you so bad." 

Jason nods against Dick and swallows again before speaking. "Yeah."

"You, too?" Dick nips at Jason's neck.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Sure?"

"Fuck, just do it. Before I change my mind."

He knows he's going to regret it later, but right now it's the only course of action open to him.

Sometimes he hates how addicted he's become to the feeling of Dick seated fully inside of him, of his breath on his skin, even to the stupid things that Dick utters when he fucks Jason. His ass is throbbing and it fucking burns when Dick pushes inside, but the look of pure bliss on Dick's face makes it more than worth it.

He breaks the protocol of the meek wife, grabs a fistful of Dick's hair and bends down to crush their mouths together. It's a strain on his neck, but fuck it. One of Dick's hands is hot against his nape, the other is keeping his hips in place as he sinks into Jason.

Jason breaks the kiss to lean back and give Dick better access.

"Where were we?" Dick asks, voice rough and barely audible over the washing machine's racket.

"Huh?" Jason asks with all the eloquence of a man getting fucked senseless.

"Precinct," Dick says with a blissed-out grin and punctuates his statement with his hips. "I was telling you about how I like to imagine you getting down on your hands and knees, like the good wife you are, to suck me off in front of the whole precinct."

"That's— not what you said earlier," Jason gasps. He has to wind his arms around Dick's shoulders to hold on. Dick's thrusts are not particularly brutal, but the fire in Jason's veins is burning him to the ground nonetheless.

"Oh, okay." Dick smiles and his gaze is hazy and unfocused. "But it's what I'm thinking now."

Jason has no witty comeback. It's all he can do to _breathe _but somehow Dick manages to coax the moans out of his mouth anyway. Jason makes them loud enough so he wouldn't have to hear all of the filthy nonsense that Dick is blabbing.

"If only they knew that the big bad Red Hood is my sweet wife. If only they knew how he likes to be degraded, likes to be used, and get his face fucked until he can't run that irreverent mouth of his anymore."

Dick's thumb swipes Jason's bottom lip.

"I can just picture it: you with my cock rammed deep into your throat, tears streaming down your face, drool down your chin, and fuck, the desperate look on your face. Desperate for air, but also desperate to prove yourself. Because that's the kind of marvel you are."

Dick's speech gets ever more fractured the faster his hips are pumping into Jason; the burning itch inside Jason growing ever more unbearable. He blinks back frustrated tears. He wants to come, but he needs Dick to get there first. He won't be able to handle Dick battering his oversensitive body once more.

As if Dick could read his mind, he does him the favor. He groans and spasms and grins rapturously throughout it all, and Jason feels his hot release inside of him. It relaxes him somewhat, knowing he can chase after his own.

He grips himself and his palm slides up and down his cock, too slick almost to get him where he needs to be. He whines in frustration.

Dick's hand is warm and strong on his own, but not strong enough to slow down Jason's pace, much less guide it. Jason is so close now, and he's sobbing with how desperate he is for it.

It's Dick nipping the skin below his earlobe that sets him off. His release slices through him like a hot needle, ripples of fire amplified by the washing machine's spin, and he comes in spurts that sear his already burning skin.

He sobs as the head of his cock becomes too sensitive to touch and slumps back against the wall and props himself up on his elbows. It's uncomfortable, but it's the best he can do without moving. He's boneless and exhausted.

Dick bends over to brush the tears away with his thumb on one cheek and kiss them away on the other. His lips are wet and salty when they press against Jason's. Then, he slowly slips out of Jason and down to his knees, as if his legs could no longer keep him upright.

"You're so pretty when you're fucked raw," Dick says as he tugs Jason's hole apart with his thumb, watching his cum dribble out of it.

"Fucking stop that, asshole." Jason mutters with a grimace and smacks Dick's hand away, nearly upsetting his balance. "It's gross."

Dick smiles deviously as he leans forward to suck a bead of cum from the inside of Jason's thigh.

Jason covers his eyes and groans. Sometimes he wonders if it was one of the universe's crueler jokes to bring him together with a disgusting trash monster like Dick.

"It's not gross," Dick says and rests his head against Jason's thigh, gazing softly up at him. "You're just squeamish."

"I'm not. You're just disgusting."

Dick's smile is small but no less intense for it as he reaches up to place his hand on top of Jason's. His fake wedding band glints in the spare light of the laundry room, and Jason can't help but twist it around and around, the way he does with his own when he's nervous, as if its solidness signifies something he has to reassure himself of.

It doesn't. It's just a prop in this fucked-up game of theirs. It means nothing more than what they assign to it. It means that they are playing roles.

When Dick intertwines their fingers, something weird bubbles up in Jason's chest. Something warm and fuzzy that he attributes to the afterglow.

Dick, of course, ruins the moment by opening his mouth again.

"I wish there was a 'fuck your wife at work' day," he mumbles sleepily.

It startles a bout of hysteric laughter out of Jason. "Pretty sure you don't wanna see that."

Dick grimaces. "Okay, you're right. I wouldn't wanna share the spotlight."

Jason jostles him with his thigh. "I don't wanna be in the spotlight at all."

"You'll get used to it. We can find ourselves a broom closet somewhere. For starters."

Jason curls his fingers into Dick's hair and scritches his head. "Have a nap, Grayson. You're already dreaming."

"Of you," Dick slurs, so low Jason barely catches it over the din of the washing machine. "Always."

He snorts. "You're such a player."

It affects him nonetheless, and he's glad that the rattling of the washing machine somehow manages to soothe the irrational ache inside him. Dick only says these things because they're in-character for the role he plays. There's no other reason. Jason knows that, and yet they never get any easier to hear.

Because some stupid part of him wishes Dick meant every word of what he said. Even the parts Jason would never agree to. If only because the idea of Dick wanting him so much he'd risk his job over it is flattering as fuck.

Which is why it's not real. Dick would never give up what he's worked so hard to get.

Jason is just a diversion. A charity case. Another pet project for Dick to prove how selfless and caring he is.

But Jason is okay with that. He's having the time of his life. He's not going to ruin it by wanting more than he's ever hoped to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Systeme de Sexe" by Julien-K.


End file.
